Shadow the Hedgehog
'Shadow the Hedgehog ' is Sonic's equal. He calls himself the Ultimate Lifeform, and is the final form of the Biolizard. Personality Being Sonic's double-ganger, Shadow exhibits large scares of both similarities and differences to him. He can be cocky and snarky like Sonic, but is also stern and doesn't have the carefree, optimistic additude that Sonic has. Losing his only friend, Maria, had shaped the way he acts, and had turned him into a bitter, and power-hungry misanthrope. Despite being heartbroken due to Maria Robotnik's death, Shadow is still very proud of himself being the Ultimate Lifeform and likes to have others pay attention to it. Despite his superiority complex and hatred for humans, Shadow still cares about people deep down, and will thank those have helped him in anyway. He will also help anyone who's in trouble. However, he'll always claim, that he didn't do it for them. Though he's almost always calm individual, Shadow can react rather violently, in some situations, like attacking anyone, for getting in his way, or trying to knock sense into him. He can also be rather savage, in his actions, as he'll kill anyone, if it's neccesary. However, his intentions are always good. Powers * Inhabitant Rings * Chaos Control * Chaos Spear Weaknesses * His memories of Maria * Losing his inhabitant rings Trivia *Though the design of Shadow the Hedgehog was meant to be a secret until such time SEGA decided to reveal the finalized version, details of the character were leaked when ReSaurus announced they were making figures of Shadow and Rouge, much as they had for the first Adventure title. Ironically, the company went out of business before they could release these figures to the masses. *Shadow is usually seen to have a missing quill in his "hairstyle" as compared to the games. *Shadow uses the third least amount of "English" in the Japanese version. Right behind Vector, who uses the second least amount of English, and Charmy, who only used it once. * Shadow's personality in Sonic X is rather similar to the one in the Sonic Archie Comics. Both his traits in them, Unlike in the games, does not determine if he is hurting a weak person or a woman. Both also tend to show their soft side, sometimes to the point of crying, whenever they're done hiding their emotions. *At the end of Season 3, Shadow's shadow can be seen placing a rose on Molly's grave. This tells the viewers that Shadow is in fact alive. *Although Shadow's blood is red in episode 73, it is hinted in the game Shadow the Hedgehog that his blood is actually green due to all members of the Black Arms having green blood. It should be noted, however that the Black Arms had red blood in the Japanese version of the game. *When Shadow is first shown running, he runs like Sonic rather than himself. This was probably to confuse the audience into thinking it was Sonic instead of Shadow, because at the time he wasn't officially introduced. *Even though he clearly is more dark natured than Sonic, Shadow was seen tearing up before Sonic was ever seen crying. Shadow shed a tear when he realized Maria's true wish (episode 38) and Sonic cried before he had to part ways with Chris at the end of season 2. Chris was present in each scene and triggered the reason for both hedgehogs to cry. *Even though Shadow is a dark character, he is seen to show remorse, such as when Tails was protecting Cosmo when Shadow found out she was a spy for the Metarex, Shadow had given him a chance to give up and walk away, even going far that he doesn't want to hurt him. He also stated to Cosmo that its probably better if he doesn't tell her why he's doing it. * Dust.png|Shadow being covered by dust Chaos spear.png|Shadow using chaos spear Sup.png|Super Shadow ShadowDrinking.jpg|Shadow drinking and talking about that he has seen alot of destroyed planets. Shadow.jpg|Shadow talking to Sonic ShadowWeakened.jpg|Shadow is weakened after the fight with Knuckles ShadowAndRougeTeamUp.jpg|Shadow getting help from Rouge Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Allies Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Characters